Nuestro amor, no tiene color
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Dos colores, una historia entrelazada, un maravilloso amor. [Hoy cap 3: Elfman/Evergren] El era un hombre. El mas hombre entre los hombres. Si estuviera enamorado lo aceptaría, por que eso hacen los hombres. Y el era un hombre.[Dos drabbles por pareja] [Conjunto de drabbles para el Reto "Maratón Multicolor" del foro: Cannon Island]
1. Lyredy

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

Palabras: 340  
Advertencias: Leve OoC. Universo Alterno.  
Pareja: Lyredy.  
Color: Hueso.

Notas al final.

* * *

Lyon caminaba enojado, acababa de pelear -otra vez- por telefono con Gray. El muy desgraciado habia tomado su auto para llevar a su novia a comer.

-Estúpido Gray. Estúpida moto.- mascullo molestó mientras caminaba. No era su culpa que el estúpido de su primo tuviera una moto y que a su linda "cuñada" -como solia decirle- le diera miedo subir en ella.

Iba muy perdido en sus pensamientos que no vio a una peli-rosa que se acercaba trotando, inevitablemente chocaron.

—Disculpa— si, estaba enojado pero no por eso se iba a desquitar. Y menos con una chica. — _linda_ — pensó al verla levantarse y sonreír.

—No te preocupes, iba distraída. Perdón por chocar contigo.- de pronto hizo una mueca, el tobillo le dolía un poco.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, es solo que se suponía que no debía correr, hace poco que me recupere de una lesión en el tobillo, pero detesto no hacer ejercicio, así que vine a trotar, y...

—Te tumbe...

Ella deseo poder decir que no era su culpa, pero se quedo viendo sus ojos. El también se perdió en su mirada.

—Tal vez... quieras descansar, te invito un café, creo que hay una cafetería cerca...

—¡Claro!

A paso lento se dirigieron hasta el lugar, y ambos pudieron ver que la decoración era extravagante...

—Parece de Halloween... Perdón nunca había venido aquí.

Sonrió. —Esta bien, me gusta el color blanco casi amarillento... como si fuera...

—Huesos. Y como todos los huesos que adornan el lugar.

Si, había calaveras, esqueletos, y más huesos adornando el lugar, hasta pinturas raras.

—Extravagante...

—Vámonos.

En eso sonó el teléfono de la chica, ella contestó apenada, a los ojos de Lyon parecía ser algo de vida o muerte.

—Lo lamento, pero debo de irme, talvez a la próxima tomemos el café, ¡Bye bye!— y dio media vuelta, justo un taxi iba llegando y ella aprovechó para tomarlo.

—No me dio su número, y menos su nombre...

Y ahí se quedo Lyon, de pie, a lado de unos huesos, deseando poder volver a ver esos ojos...

* * *

N/A Recuerdo que iba a pedir re-sorteo, y se me olvidó... el color hueso es complicado, así que, como me respondió Liraaz, lo mencioné(?) Espero que se halla entendido algo, el siguiente drabble estará conectado.

Gracias por leer~


	2. Lyredy 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

Palabras: 500 (tuve que editar porque eran 550, otra vez)  
Advertencias: Leve OoC. Universo Alterno.  
Pareja: Lyredy.  
Color: Azul marino.

Notas al final.

* * *

No podía creer lo que Ultear proponía ¿Una cita a ciegas?  
Ni que estuviera desesperada, si, su relación anterior la había dejado un poco mal, pero ella no era de las que salían con otros por despecho...

—No será por eso Meredy, es con mi hermano, siempre he creído que ustedes se llevarían bien, sólo que nunca coinciden. ¡Y así seremos familia!

—No creo que sea buena idea...

—Cállate. Ya se que quedaste "flechada" del tipo de los huesos. Pero por tonta no le diste tu número y menos le pediste el suyo. Así que ponte bonita y ve a esta dirección en una hora.

—¿Qué?

—Si, es que el baboso de mi primo le paso mal el recado al idiota de mi hermano. Y como no puedo prersionarlos a la vez, y aprovechó la ayuda del tsundere...

Meredy ladeo la cabeza confundida. Entendía lo que su amiga quería decir. Así como ella estaba siendo obligada, el también, sintió pena por el desconocido, así que decidió que iría a la cita y sería agradable, claro que le diría que no quiere una relación, pero con mucho gusto podrían ser amigos. Si, eso haría.

—¿Y como sabré que es el?

—Llevará una chaqueta azul marino.— sonrió. —Si, chaqueta con este calor para que lo ubiques bien. Y el color es por si hay otro loco con chaqueta. No creo que te topes a dos así.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Lyon.

—¿Cómo me va a reconocer?

—También irás de ese color.

—¡No! ¡Pareceremos de esas parejas que se ponen de acuerdo en su vestimenta.

—Bueno, ya me voy. Se puntual.

Se arreglo, y para su pesar se había puesto la blusa azul marino que tenía. Llegó a una cafetería muy bonita. Recordó al albino del café de huesos y suspiro. Ojalá lo volviera a ver. Se sentó en una mesa y pidió un café negro. Ya pasaban diez minutos de la hora acordada cuando lo vio.

Un peli-blanco vistiendo una chaqueta negra. —Demasiado bueno para ser verdad— sintió que se sonrojaba, pero no podía despegar su vista de el. Así como el la veía fijamente.

— _El chico de los huesos_ —

— _La chica linda_ —

—¿Lyon?— preguntó con duda, pero con naciente esperanza en ella.

El asintió, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. —¿Meredy?— preguntó más que nada para poder decir su nombre en voz alta.

Una sonrisa de parte de ella fue lo que el necesito para abrazarla fugazmente. Tuvieron su cita como si se tratarán de viejos conocidos. Pero con la certeza, que este no sería la última.

Quien diría que por una cita a ciegas, pudieran reparar su resbalón del café de los huesos. En definitiva, había que agradecer a Ultear por obligarlos a verse.

—Te dije que era mucha casualidad que Meredy contará de un peli blanco en el café raro y que Lyon dijera que casi invita a una chica linda al café de los huesos.

—Bruja— mascullo Gray. —Pudiste decirles tus sospechas.

—No hubiera sido tan divertido.

* * *

N/A Musa-chan me ha abandonado, me dio los papeles del divorcio, creo que no está de acuerdo con mis últimos drabbles. Es bipolar la desgraciada, trataré de seducirla con Elfever(?) O como se llame la shipp entre Elfman X Evergren. Extraño manejar Tsunderes *corazones* Se que, basicamente estos dos drabbles Lyredy han sido lo peor que he escrito (excluyendo mis dos fics de Digimon, esos si hacen llorar) así que, trataré de mejorar para la colección.  
De nueva cuenta, gracias por leer.


	3. Elfever

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Y este conjunto de drabbles participan en el reto "Maratón Multicolor" del foro Cannon Island.

Advertencias: OoC —que novedad viniendo de mi— Horrores ortográficos.

Palabras: 332. Esta vez fue cortito, pero no bonito. El siguiente lo será.

Pareja:Elfman X Evergren

Color: Neón.

* * *

Elfman se encontraba sumamente nervioso. Deseando en secreto que Bickslow le sacará el alma y lo encerrara por la eternidad en uno de esos muñecos. O bien, enojar lo suficiente a cierta maga castaña para que lo convirtiera en piedra.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí.

Ahí, y con el.

El poderoso mago de Fairy Tail. Laxus, sin motivo aparente, empezó a cuestionar su relación con Evergren. Sudor frío recorría al albino.

—¿Relación?— se atragantó con tan sólo decir esa palabra. Laxus esbozó una sonrisa al notar su nerviosismo.

—Si, su relación. Se que han pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

¿Tiempo juntos? Pues, talvez tenía razón. Pero es que, según el, ella solía pegarsele mucho. Lo acompañaba a hacer misiones, y sus hermanas al enterarse inventaban pretextos para no ir.

Sí. Ya iban muchas misiones que hacían juntos. Juntos y solos. Laxus pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—¿Tus intenciones con ella son serias?— petrificado. —Debes saber que tiene mal carácter, pero en el fondo es dulce.— incredulidad se vio reflejada en su cara. Laxus sólo negó la cabeza y se marchó. Lo había intentado. No es que no quisiera que Elfman saliera con ella, no, es que ella era un tanto volátil para alguien como el. Dos polos similares que chocarian sin duda, y el único resultado sería una estatua enorme.

Elfman meditaba la rara conversación de hace momentos. ¿Iba en serio con ella? ¡Para empezar no iba con ningún propósito! El era un hombre. El mas hombre entre los hombres. Si estuviera enamorado lo aceptaría, por que eso hacen los hombres. Y el era un hombre.

Trataba de convencerse cuando las puertas se abrieron, y ella entró, como si fuera la reina de lugar. Como si flotara entre nubes. Resplandeciente con su vestido verde neón.

Y entonces el supo, que no era tan hombre como pensaba, porque se habia enamorado de Ever, y se negaba a aceptarlo. Pero el resplandor de ese vestido neón, lo hizo desear, ser un hombre para ella.

* * *

N/A Es muy sin chiste. Pero era lo que quería para primer drabble(?) En fin, nada que decir. Gracias si leyeron.


	4. Elfever 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el reto " Maratón Multicolor" del foro: Cannon Island.

Palabras: 401 (intento de cortito y bonito)  
Pareja: Elfman/Evergreen  
Color: Marrón.  
Advertencias: OoC  
Notas, al final.

* * *

Al entrar al gremio sintió sobre sí la intensa mirada de Elfman, ignoró el hecho que eso la alegraba, y camino hasta donde se encontraba su equipo.

—¡Ever! Te tengo una noticia que te alegrará.— soltó Bicklow al verla llegar.

Rodó los ojos ante la efusividad de su compañero. —¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Yo? Nada. Laxus.

Freed dejo de beber su café. —No te permito que metas a Laxus en tus chismes.

Evergreen asintió. Era imperdonable que un miembro de tribu mencionara a Laxus en chismes.

Bickslow negó con la cabeza. —El ya le dio la aprobación a tu hombre. Felicidades Ever, ya tienes el visto bueno de Laxus. Y como el mío ya lo tienes de hace mucho... sólo falta ver la opinión de Freed.

—No soy nadie para contradecir a Laxus.— se limitó a decir.

Evergreen creyó por un momento haberse convertido así misma en piedra. Llevo su mano derecha hacia sus anteojos dispuesta a quitarselos, pero una voz la interrumpió.

Laxus se había sentado en la mesa. —Hable con...

—¿Por qué?— interrumpió. Freed la vio de mala manera por su atrevimiento de interrumpir al rubio. —Laxus, el no me interesa.— exclamó avergonzada al reaccionar. Volteó su cabeza y alcanzó a ver una familia de albinos.

—Yo sólo le advertí.— dio por terminado el tema.

La castaña estaba pensando, en sí sus últimas acciones se malinterpretaban como algo romántico, es que ni siquiera sabía porque quería pasar tiempo con el. Se despidió de sus compañeros y salió del gremio, no le importó que estuviera lloviendo, caminaba bajo la lluvia, mojando su cabello, su vestido neón, hasta que escucho un grito.

—¿Elfman?— murmuró para sí misma, el albino traía un paraguas.

El lucia avergonzado. Le extendió el paraguas. —Lissana me pidió que te lo diera.

Por un momento ella creyó que el se preocupaba. —Claro que Lissana, como no lo pensé.— lo agarró, y cubrió con el, protegiendose de la lluvia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Que no es de hombres salir bajo la lluvia por ir tras la persona amada!— silencio. No podía creer lo que había dicho.

—No, pero es de hombres apreciar tu cabello tomar un tono marrón después de mojarse.

—¿Perdón?

—Que quiero ser el hombre indicado para ti — exclamo antes de tomar sus labios en un suave beso. Al separarse, murmuró. —Es de hombres besarse después de una confesión.

Un tic apareció en ella. —¡Yo no soy un hombre!

* * *

N/A Kill me. La comedia no es mi fuerte. Y no tengo ganas de explayarme con un drabble.  
Gracias por sus comentarios. Ahora debo debatirme que pareja eligere:


End file.
